1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aeronautics, astronautics and hydraulics. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for effecting separation between stages of multi-stage vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-stage vehicles are used in a variety of applications including space, aerospace, and hydrospace applications. Separation is typically achieved by either an active or a passive approach. Active approaches include the use of retrorockets, explosives and/or mechanical arrangements (springs or other devices for storing energy). Passive approaches include arrangements for using drag to effect stage separation.
Unfortunately, the active approaches are typically somewhat complex, more costly and require considerably more space that passive approaches. Passive approaches, on the other hand, are beset by poor performance in designs where the upper stage has a diameter that is equal to or greater than that of the separating (lower) stage.
Hence, a need remains in the art for an improved system or method for separating stages of a multi-stage vehicle in flight that offers reliable performance without regard to the relative diameters of the stages and is space efficient, safe, simple and low in cost.